1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for disabling a speeding vehicle in a safe, efficient and remote manner and more particularly pertains to disabling a speeding vehicle to promote highway safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle and associated components of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle and associated components of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling vehicles and arresting speeders through various methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,059 to Pacholok discloses a vehicle disabling device and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,527 to Sutton et al. discloses a remote vehicle disabling system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 to Pagliaroli et al. discloses a remotely activated automobile disabling system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,370 to Berman et al. discloses a car theft prevention device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,050 to Kelly discloses a motor vehicle remote control system.
In this respect, the system for disabling a speeding vehicle in a safe, efficient and remote manner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disabling a speeding vehicle to promote highway safety.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for disabling a speeding vehicle in a safe, efficient and remote manner which can be used for disabling a speeding vehicle to promote highway safety. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.